


The shells do not cry

by kkmeng



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkmeng/pseuds/kkmeng
Summary: 赛博朋克科幻AU,哨兵向导





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2  
***  
收缩。红色的。血的颜色。撕裂般的锐痛。  
“改造完成。”意识尽头传来毫无波动的电子音，“确认变种能力增强。”  
不，你已经不在那儿了。那是幻觉。  
扩张。黑色的。吞噬一切的颜色。无底的恐惧。  
“恭喜你，Erik，你是个哨兵。”装腔作势的声音贴着他的耳膜响起，冰冷地，像缠住脊椎的蛇。“变种人和哨兵的结合，真是完美。”  
不！你已经不在那儿了！那是幻觉！  
心脏开始痉挛，收缩和扩张的节律变得急促而紊乱，怦怦地撞击着内腔。  
“救救我！”Erik想要撕心裂肺地大吼，却发不出声音。  
“Erik……”蔚蓝的波浪开始涌上来，伴着柔和的声音，“醒来……”  
蔚蓝的波浪漫过Erik的脚底，然后是胸膛，温热而芳香，像一只轻盈的手，舒缓地抚慰他沾满汗水的皮肤。Erik立刻潜了下去，吐出一串晶莹的泡泡，更深地向下，水底那道辉耀的金光正在召唤着他，醒来，醒来……  
Erik终于吼出了声，他攥紧了身下的床单，满头大汗地从梦的罗网中挣脱。  
“别怕。”梦境里的温柔声音在他耳畔响起。Erik睁开眼，那双澄澈的蓝眸又对上了他的眼睛。  
还有那股香气。它变得更浓烈了，就在那儿，在他面前那个蓝眼睛的身上散发着，悄悄钻进Erik鼻翼，像一条无形的钩，钩住了Erik急遽跳动的心脏。  
“刚刚我让你睡着了。不好意思。咱们现在位于秘密基地，地址暂时还不便让你知道。”蓝眼睛垂下眼帘，挪开覆在Erik额头上的手——温热而清香的手。梦里那只手是真的。  
而现在，莫名的燥热像一阵震波，摇撼着Erik的四肢百骸，连不灵敏的机械手都不放过。  
那条馥郁的钩子在他的心脏里杂乱无章地奔袭翻搅，一股无法描述的渴望怦怦地撞着他的胸，像个炸弹，几乎让他从内爆裂，碎成无数片，留下一地血肉和机械残骸。  
“恭喜你，Erik，你是个哨兵。”回忆里的声浪席卷而来，Erik立刻蛮横地搂住了正欲起身的蓝眼睛。  
“这，”Erik卡住蓝眼睛的腰，将头埋进蓝眼睛的颈窝，几乎醉死在那股清新的花香里，嗓音哑得听不清，“这是哨兵的……”  
“结合热。”蓝眼睛并未抗拒他，而是轻颤着软在了他的怀里。  
Erik这才发现蓝眼睛的皮肤也在快速升温，从苍白转变为可口的粉红，“在、在我们离开大楼之前，已经互相匹配到了对方……唔嗯……”  
那双澄澈的蓝眼睛在他脑海里勾人地眨着，一下一下，令Erik的神智逐渐被诱惑占领，变得混乱。  
他有些粗暴地扳过蓝眼睛的脸，吻上那两片嫣红湿润的唇，顺势将蓝眼睛压在身下那张洁白的床上。他的舌头探入蓝眼睛的口腔，急切而不得章法地搅弄吮吸啃咬——与其说是接吻，不如说是吃人。他的吻技差极了，因为他在操十字街那些仿生人妓女时从不吻她们。  
“慢点，Erik，慢点。”一缕声音的柔光拂过Erik的意识。年轻人深而绿的双眼仍旧灼热的欲望布满，但还是在无意识中放慢了速度，堪称轻柔地撕裂了蓝眼睛剪裁得体的西裤。  
“你、你叫什么名字……”Erik在粗喘中舔舐着蓝眼睛光洁的侧颈，他还穿着刚才对战时那件短裤，身上脏兮兮的，在皮白肉嫩的蓝眼睛面前活像条流浪狗。  
Erik直接扯掉了裤子，用自己的胯部压紧蓝眼睛的胯，将两人的硬挺上下摩擦。  
“Charles……唔……”Charles扬起脖颈，发出酥软的呻吟，“叫我Charles……”  
“Charles……”Erik迷醉地喃喃，在Charles的锁骨处吸出一个又一个红痕，用粗糙的手指抚摸着Charles的穴口和会阴。  
“用润滑剂……”Charles艰难地抓紧Erik的胳膊，“润滑剂在床头柜……”  
一支润滑剂飞进了Erik的手心，冰凉的液体很快被他的手温烤热，Erik急匆匆地将身下人撑开，但技术显得过于生涩。  
满面酡红的Charles只好羞赧地咬住唇，主动用两条腿缠住他，挺起腰迎合，滑溜溜地在他身下扭动，指导着他撑开自己。  
“我真他妈的想快点操你。”Erik知道Charles还在他大脑之中，那片柔光还在他的意识底层流动，他咬牙切齿地想着，粗俗不堪地，“射在你里面，把你射得满满的。”  
“唔啊……”Erik的指头顶到了某点，Charles的阴茎突然弹了一下。他张大了涣散的蓝眸，抽着气发出拖长的鼻音。  
“那就快进来……”Charles那双温热的手向下探去。他揉弄着Erik勃发的硬挺，发出惊讶的喘息，“怎么这么大……”  
Erik揉捏着Charles圆润挺翘的臀部，红着眼将自己挺了进去，一直到底，滚烫紧致的甬道绵密地裹住了他，他满意地听到身下人淫荡撩人的呻吟。  
他叫起来真的很好听。  
“快点，Erik……”Charles急切的请求在他大脑深处响起，“动一动，麻烦你。”  
年轻人即刻用力抽插起来，在一阵眩晕中品尝着身下柔韧迷人的身体。他俯下身吻住Charles，从他的肺叶中攫取着甜美的呼吸。  
肉体在淫靡地撞击，结合热的气味和性爱的气味笼罩着这间雅致的纯白色休息室，仿佛冶艳的鲜红花朵，泼洒在白色丝绸覆盖的大床上、泼洒在流线形的白色真皮沙发上。  
很好，染脏这里。他恶狠狠地想着，咬住Charles藕白的肩头，在那里留下深深的齿痕，双手在Charles腰间捏出淤青。他抱起Charles，像只发情的野兽般快速地耸动，任由鲜红的快感刺穿他的大脑。  
“慢点……Erik……唔……”Charles开始带着哭腔求饶，他并非仿生人，血肉之躯仿佛无法承受Erik的刺激，“要、要坏掉了……”  
但Erik毫不留情。他并未放慢速度，反而开始狎昵地玩弄Charles挺立的红色乳尖。  
Charles实在太好了，虽然他们见面才不过几个小时，但现在他简直想死在他身上。Erik在想不出什么好话，脑海里都是些黑拳场里学来的下流话，在那里大声地回荡，Charles一定也听见了，因为他呜咽着将自己夹得更紧。  
“感觉怎么样？”Erik堵住Charles的前端，却故意撸动起他的硬挺，还对着Charles的耳朵深处吹气，“你夹得我好紧。”  
蓝眼睛垂下头，呜咽得更大声。  
不知怎地，他看到蓝眼睛乱七八糟的样子就满足极了，心里热得像烧着了一样。他不知道体面的蓝眼睛居然在床上是这样子——不知有人见过他这幅样子没有？嫉妒开始在阴影中滋生。Erik还不知道他的身份，但他看起来有钱得能拥有整个纽约。  
“舒、舒服……Erik，你、你松开……”Charles绵软地啜泣起来，手指无力地搭上他的胳膊。  
“那就求我。”Erik用下巴抵住Charles的颈窝，用胡茬来回摩擦。  
“求求你……”Charles他的大脑里响起颤声的共鸣，“让我射……我的哨兵……”  
真他妈的奇怪，才过了那么一会儿，他已经是蓝眼睛的哨兵了。  
他们正在结合。  
操。  
“如你所愿。”Erik揽紧他的腰，和他一起射了出来，“……我的向导。”  
蔚蓝自Erik意识深处汹涌而起，在极致的高潮里卷出炽烈的白光。一声声柔软的呼唤从白光背后漾开，温柔、疲倦而餍足。  
Erik。Erik。Erik。  
终于找到你，我的哨兵。


	2. Shells don't cry Chapter 21 【开车】

Chapter 21  
***  
Charles仿佛刚从梦境里的冥河浮起，汗黏而冷地罩住他的全身。他虚弱地撑起胳膊，视线在灯光中模糊了片刻，恍惚中甚至无法分辨自己究竟身处何处。  
“谢天谢地，你们终于醒了！”Hank如释重负地呼出一口气，“感觉还好吗？”  
“Erik醒了吗？”Charles吃力地摘下头盔，“他还好吗？”  
“我还好。”  
低哑的声音从身后飘来。Erik悉悉簌簌地取下头盔，Charles听着鞋底摩擦地面的声音越来越近，直到Erik高大的身影遮住了他头顶的一片光。  
Erik就站在他身后，温热的呼吸吹在Charles的颈侧，Charles能感到他的体温，就像梦境里从河中抱起他时所感受的那样。  
Charles想立即回头看看Erik，但他的身体已经疲惫得不听使唤。  
他仿佛刚刚结束一场漫长的征途，亲眼见证Erik如何与噩梦和恶魔搏斗，与悲伤和仇恨搏斗，在黑暗中踩着荆棘、孤身一人。他们曾经短暂地相遇过、抗争过，却仍然失败了、错过了——路远迢迢、山险水阔，十六岁的Charles向十一岁的Erik伸出手，隔着大海与星辰，如此奋不顾身，却最终与对方失之交臂。  
等再次相遇，Erik已经变了，不再是当年的他。  
经历过那样的痛苦，大部分人都会被击垮，Erik显然没有——但过去的苦难永不会终止，而是烙进了Erik的灵魂深处，以另一种方式在他的生命中扭曲着延续。  
Charles还是来晚了。  
晚了十年。  
“Erik，我很抱歉……”Charles攥住头盔，压抑着哽咽，“我来晚了。”  
一双手臂从他背后环了上来，手背上的结合契映入Charles的眼底。看到结合契，Charles隐隐地松了口气——这小小的光圈就像个刻印，喻示着他们的生命已经紧紧捆绑，永不分离。  
Charles使出所有力气，转身望着Erik，想把十年后他的模样铭刻进失散的记忆深处。这十年间他们都变了太多，再次相遇时注定当面不识。  
万幸，他们仍然找到了对方。  
两人默默对视着，眼眶湿到无法辨清对方眼里的万千情绪。Charles只觉得巨大的悲伤和快乐同时在他心底搅动得快碎了，那些浓墨重彩的碎片在他体内沉得几乎装不住，在让他甚至没有力气对Erik多说些什么。  
Erik抿了抿唇，将脸靠近读心者，微微低着下巴俯视他。  
Charles的手抚了上来，带着熟稔的温度。手掌贴在侧脸Erik的侧脸，沿他峻峭的眉骨一路滑到高挺的鼻梁，像摩挲，又像摸索。Erik半闭上眼，任由Charles这么摸着，从他眼角的细纹到下巴上的胡茬，Charles摸了又摸，眼睛睁得极大，神色认真得惊人，好像在验证Erik的存在是否是真的。  
“这是梦吗，Erik？”  
Charles轻声喃喃。  
“不，这不是。”  
Erik摇头。  
“那就好。”Charles浮出一个带泪的微笑，“那就好。”  
Charles听见Erik对他敞开了意识。一片片晶莹的雪花在Charles的意识深处伸展着飘落，裹挟着些微的寒气，在苍穹深处反射着银光，幽暗冰冷，正如Erik的存在本身。但它们却飞舞得出人意料地温柔，轻缓地落入Charles的精神世界，覆在Charles的那座承载着无数思绪的火车站上，覆在火车站外一片广袤开阔的大地上，而Charles正在车站里耐心地等候着归人，将站台上所有的橘灯点亮。  
“闭上你的眼睛。”  
Erik在他的意识深处说，声音像雪花般在暖光下闪耀。  
Charles闭上了双眼。  
他仿佛正裹着围巾，迎着纷纷扬扬的大雪，站在自己的车站正中。  
车站里空无一人，芜杂的思绪和人流都已消失无踪。  
时针正徐徐指向凌晨十二点，命运即将施展它的魔法。  
轰隆声和拖长的汽笛声由远及近，一束强光穿过大雪，刺破夜幕。  
穿越了整整十年的光阴，Charles一直在等待的那辆列车，那辆属于Erik的列车，终于平安抵达。  
Charles感到雪花落上他的唇，他的脸，一片片地，湿润，微凉，在两人交融的呼吸中缓缓地融化。  
那是Erik的唇，和Erik的泪，在一齐吻着他。

***  
Charles拉上窗帘。  
淅淅沥沥的水声停了，Erik打开了浴室的门。Charles站在窗前，听着Erik一步步走来，直到他的双臂绕住Charles，脸颊埋在他的颈窝，身体暖烘烘地贴着他的背。  
四周很静，只能听到两人的呼吸声如潮水起伏，伴着心跳，伴着血流，伴着所有在生命中延伸涌动的、蕴蓄着力量的事物。Erik默然地收紧手臂，箍住读心者，像要把他揉进自己的身体。Charles伸出思维的触角，亲密地裹住了Erik的意识，一阵浓郁的依恋涌过两人的身体，脑海中的世界蓦然折射出彩虹般令人沉醉的光晕。  
“我可以亲亲你吗？”  
Erik靠近Charles的耳朵，嘴唇在他的耳廓上滑动，口气就像十年前那样，问得郑重又虔诚。  
Charles微笑着转身，踮脚主动贴上了Erik的唇，舌头探进Erik的口腔，湿漉漉地缠着Erik的舌头。Erik这时却显得束手束脚，小心极了，颤巍巍地托住Charles的腰——他正不断回想着他们的初次结合，带着惭愧和懊恼。那时他真是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，居然敢对Charles那么粗鲁！  
现在的他却畏缩着不敢用力，连对Charles的回应都显出怪异的青涩。他太珍惜Charles了，生怕再稍微用力一点， Charles就会从他身边消失，再度将他遗忘。  
他必须牢牢抓住面前的人，再也不能错过。  
“嘿，专心点。”  
Charles注意到Erik的分神，他轻笑着对着年轻人的唇边吹气，伸手抚上他的脖子，顺他突起的喉结和颈侧的线条向下，温柔得像在触摸Erik体内的伤口。  
被发现了。  
Erik有些难为情地眨起眼，在思维的波动中倒退了几步，与Charles一同坠入大床。羽绒被蓬松如海，在两人身下皱起浪涛，Charles的大腿沉甸甸地压在他的大腿上，胸膛紧贴着他，神情放松而美丽。Erik将鼻尖贴在Charles光滑的脖颈上游移，有些贪馋地嗅着他身体上蒸腾起的清新气息，像只表示亲昵的小狼狗，却带着似有若无的挑逗。令人浑身酥麻的电流从脖颈传导至Charles的周身，他已经硬得难受，Erik的挑逗令他实在无法忍耐。他握住Erik的手，引导他的手向下，烧红着面颊，声音害羞得打颤，听起来像在撒娇：“摸摸我。”  
他们明明早已结合过，却在今夜都奇异地纯情，像真正的新婚。  
Erik的手伸进了他的衣摆，他的骨节被Charles拢在手心，缓慢地抚摸着Charles的性器。Charles合上睫毛，舔着嘴角，仰头发出舒适的叹息。Erik被眼前的景色刺激得口干舌燥，想加快速度，却又不敢。  
“Erik，你现在的作风完全不像你。”Charles在他脑中打趣，“你可以更……”  
Charles没有说完。  
Erik开始更有技巧地揉弄着他，他的大手紧紧裹住Charles的前端，几乎将他完全掌握。Charles没法控制自己的呻吟，只能只能在骤然急促的呼吸中咬住嘴唇，低下脸伏在Erik坚实的胸膛上低声地喘，鼻音甜得几乎能流出蜜。  
Erik的另一只手探了上来，抬起Charles的下巴，吻住了他，将Charles的喘息混着津液全部甘之如饴地含入口中，而Charles只能迷离地迎合着Erik的吻。Erik现在占据了主导，他吻得太深，下身的快感又太过美妙，Charles被他的气息完全缚住了，无法不顺从。  
一阵强得令人头昏的渴望袭击了Erik，他已经无法分辨那到底是来自Charles或他自己。Erik从意识深处捕捉到了些朦胧的片段，关于他是如何进入Charles，他们是如何肢体交缠，Charles是如何骑在他的身上，在比音乐更诱人的呻吟中与他缠绵。  
是Charles正向他传递着那股纯粹又激烈的情绪，关于如何想要被Erik进入、如何感受Erik的力量和热度，如何希望Erik嵌入他的身体，交融着再也不分开。  
Erik也早已硬得发痛。他吞咽着盯住Charles的脸，灰蓝的眸子在灯下反射得透明，带着被唤起的欲望。  
“我能？……”  
Charles注视着Erik，眼前恍然又浮出十年前的那个少年。他这时终于发觉，Erik望着他的眼神始终没变——虽然被他坚硬的外壳阻挡着、伪装着，那里永远潜藏着一股深浓的柔情和保护欲，就连Erik自己或许也未曾察觉。  
“当然。”  
Charles主动骑上了Erik的大腿，引导着他开拓自己，随Erik的指节一点点深入他的身体而发出令人面红耳赤的暧昧声音。Charles的股间湿淋淋地在Erik硬挺的性器上磨蹭，直到Erik深深嵌入他的身体——Erik的眼前仿佛裹住了一片丝绒般的粉色，他被绵密的触感所包裹，陷入温暖，柔软，潮湿的秘境，像在飞行，又像在坠落。他的爱人扶住他的肩，上下耸动着腰肢，贴着他的耳侧发出撩人的低哼，汗湿的发梢跳跃着擦过象牙色的脖颈，双唇红得旖旎而放纵。  
Erik原本维持的理智瞬间绷断。  
Charles感到一阵炽热的浪涛自Erik的脑海传来，有如焰火爆炸、岩浆崩裂，带着强烈而浓郁的爱欲和满足，从Charles的天灵盖涌下，暖洋洋地席卷了他的胸口、腹腔直至每个毛孔，令他眩晕心悸得不能呼吸。Erik近乎狂热地按着他的腰，仿佛上足了马力，顶弄得直到Charles发出模糊不清的求饶。汗滴沿着皮肤燃烧，他们两人的身体都又湿又烫，仿佛要将对方融化进自己。Charles已经记不清后来到底换了几个姿势，只能回想起自己像被Erik脉冲般的无穷精力所蛊惑了似的，任由Erik将几乎脱力的他禁锢在身下，急促又热情地冲撞着他，在他脖颈和肩头烙上绯红的吻痕，或在他耳边粗喘着呢喃前言不搭后语的情话。他也记不清Erik到底说了多少次我爱你，快速地说或缓慢地说，抱着他说或吻着他说，带着哭腔说，咬牙切齿地说——Erik真是异想天开，居然想用尽世界上所有的方式来向他表达爱。  
“别再弄丢我了。”Erik喘息着，在火热的律动与Charles十指紧扣。  
“不会了……”Charles紧紧搂住Erik，几乎是在啜泣，“不，再也不会了。”


	3. Chapter 15--屏蔽补全

Chapter 15  
***  
Charles拨开层层叠叠的叶片，在一片耀眼的光辉中向Erik走来。  
那是记忆里的Charles，更是他身边的Charles——所有Charles的影子，无论清晰或模糊，都在此刻重合，令Erik不由得捂住胸口。Charles靠近的步点应和着他的每次脉搏，像敲在他跳动的心上。  
原来Charles早已深藏在他心底。  
Erik的掌上传来隆隆的心跳——Charles居然一直都在这里，未曾远离。  
Charles伸出双臂，微笑着，抱住了Erik。  
一股渗透全身的温暖驱散了寒冷，像是被神的亲吻所唤醒，沉睡的宇宙张开无数璀璨的眼睛，向他们展露奇迹般的美丽。  
空间正在凝固的同时膨胀，时间正在倒退的同时加速，而他们在辉煌灿烂的星海深处额头相抵，紧紧相拥，深深接吻。他们的身体摆脱了引力乃至一切自然律的束缚，不断向上，向上，在伟大而玄妙的宁静中上升，用对方的体温融化黑暗和孤独，分享着浩瀚无垠的幸福。  
他们呼吸着对方的呼吸，感受着对方的感受，爱着对方的爱，痛着对方的痛，每缕思绪都像一束光耀无匹的星光，在无法抵挡的感召下紧密交缠，毫无罅隙地聚拢为浑融的一体，围绕着辉煌的太阳升腾。  
悠远的歌声伴着光明响彻他们的灵魂，他们身体的每个角落都在通透的喜悦中颤动，呼应着美妙的音符和旋律。  
每个哨兵，从出生那刻起，都在等候着属于他的向导。  
每个向导，从出生那刻起，都在等候着属于他的哨兵。  
从睁开双眼起，他们就开始于茫茫人海中寻找；在冥冥之中，他们的生命已互为对方存在的意义。  
他们本该属于对方，一直属于对方，也将永远属于对方。  
只有对方才能让他们完整，命中注定。  
  
“ **大战将临。我，Charles Xavier，愿为你的号角，引你穿越硝烟；愿为你的星辰，为你指明方向。若你是船，我愿做永恒的灯塔；若你是剑，我愿为不朽的剑鞘。”**  
“而我，Erik Lehnsherr，将生命和荣耀献给你，Charles Xavier，我的向导，直到死亡将我们分开——”  
  
一瞬间，全纽约的哨兵和向导都停下了手里的动作。  
无论是纽约塔里正襟危坐的军官，还是警察局里行色匆匆的警员，都不约而同地抬起头，张大嘴，瞪圆了眼睛——他们仿佛听到了悠长而洪亮的钟声，那钟声自城市中心的某栋摩天大楼中扩散，穿越了被雾霾压低的天幕，穿越了依次亮起的霓虹，一路冲击到他们的脑海深处。  
那声音携带着一股力量，一股无与伦比的强大力量，像最高当量的核弹爆炸，炽热得足以将整个城市掀翻。他们无需思考，便从本能深处感到巨大的震慑。那股力量太过难以名状——既明亮又黑暗，既完整又破碎，既柔软又坚硬，像一阵激烈的狂风暴雨，却在风暴眼中蕴蓄着和谐的平静；像一股危险的惊涛骇浪，却在浪花内部沉淀着归属的安宁。  
那才是结合，真正的结合，最本质、最纯粹的结合，是两股精神力量的剧烈碰撞。  
他们感受到的，只是最强大的向导和哨兵在精神碰撞时一部分能力的散逸，但这足以让他们意识到自身能力的有限。  
——他们无法与这股力量匹敌。  
下一秒，他们的大脑同时陷入空白。  
就像是生命中的几秒被谁偷走了一样，他们眨着眼睛，从一个短暂的恍神中茫然地醒了过来，迷惑地四顾了一阵之后，又继续做起了手上的动作。  
Charles抹去了他们的记忆。  
  
***  
他们在接吻——精神世界的空间在后退，如同雾气般朦胧地从他们的意识深处消弭，他们还在医院的病床上，在明晃晃的白炽灯下。  
而他们依然在接吻，像刚才在广阔的宇宙深处那样，唇齿相依，吻得难分难舍。  
Erik笨拙地捧着Charles的脸，舌头忙乱地追逐着Charles的舌头，粗重地喘息着，牙齿咬着读心者嘴唇的边缘，像要通过亲吻来确证这一切都是真的那样，他脸上未干的泪再次蹭到了Charles的脸上。  
而Charles的脸上同样湿了一片，满是泪痕。  
“慢慢来，Erik，慢慢来。”  
Charles顺从地侧了侧脖子，用湿滑甜美的舌头应和着Erik，温泉般的声音在Erik的脑海里淌过。  
他轻轻对Erik的口腔边缘呼着气，以一种从容的频率安抚他，Erik粗暴的亲吻不由自主地放慢了，变得柔和。他的身体缓缓地前倾，将Charles围在怀里，含住Charles的舌头，在Charles的引导下绵长地吮吸，直到一丝理智终于回归了他的脑海，Erik才骤然收缩着瞳孔，气喘吁吁地放开Charles。  
Charles应该还对那件令人悲伤的事实一无所知。  
Erik攥住Charles的手，和他十指交叉。他半低下头，没有直视读心者的眼睛。  
“我的腿，”Charles回握住了他。他的声音很轻，飘在Erik的头顶，“是我的腿，对吗？”  
“Charles，我很抱歉……”Erik哽咽了。  
“不，我的朋友，”Charles将Erik的手握得更用力，向Erik传递着他的体温。  
他的语气依然温和，但充满镇静和坚定，“能力越大，责任越大。责任就意味着代价。既然我已经决定为变种人承担责任，便也做好了付出代价的准备。”  
Charles掀开被单，检视着自己的腿，抚摸着大腿根部的手术痕迹，露出一个淡然的微笑，“这就是代价。”  
“而大战将至，Erik，”Charles向Erik转过头，“大战将至。要赢得这场战役，我们需要做好足够的准备，准备好付出各种各样的代价——甚至于生命的代价。”  
Erik抬起头，对上了Charles的眼睛，而读心者正郑重地直视着他，那双蓝眸如此深邃而清澈。  
“你准备好了吗，我的哨兵？”


End file.
